Kaisarus Mede
Tribune Kaisarus Mede (Old Colovian: Kaidoniue‎, Ancient Nordic: Kαiisaνιuς; known as Attrebus III by the Imperials after his lineage) is the third son of Attrebus Mede II. He was the Legate of an Imperial group known as the New Ultimatum stationed at the Reach Imperial Camp, west of Markath, until he was surpassed by Legate Admand as he entered the front line against the Stormcloaks during the Rebellion. He worked as the field tactician and was a leading Imperial military commander during the Battle at Solitude and the Riften War. Currently, he resides in Domum Medus, and works as a philosopher and inventor as a retired war veteran of the Skyrim Civil War. Lifetime 'Infant' Kaisarus was born on Tirdas, 12th day of Sun's Height, 4E 112 in the Imperial City to Attrebus Mede II and Tellus Mede. He possessed feeble strength, garnered from a simple childhood lived within high classed Imperial royalty. His mother wanted Kaisarus and his older brother Melpuni to have a broader range of experiences than previous royal children and took both to venues that ranged from Gladiatorial Arenas and Military institutions to medical clinics and shelters for the homeless. Prince Kaisarus began to accompany his parents on official visits at an early age; his first overseas royal tour was with his parents to Morrowind in early 4E 116. Attrebus II, after years of intense thinking, decided that Melpuni, his first child, would assume the throne as the successor, but assume the name Titus II after his late Grandfather. Because of this, he also decided that Kaisarus would have to join the Imperial Legion, as he did not want a free-loader son. 'Child' At the age of six, Kaisarus began his training with Ulysses, the quartermaster of the White Tower of Cyrodill, and personal guard of the King. Unable to fully wield a sword, even when his fellow trainers suggested that he should, he clearly struggled to wield the blade, though Kaisarus attempted to persist. He was trained in the art of the bow instead, even though the art of swordsmanship was historically used in his bloodline. At a young age, he could aim a bow with better skill than full grown soldiers, and surpassed in it. Kaisarus relentlessly continued his training, to the point where he could hold his own against full grown men. At the age of nine, he entered his first battle, and he carried his bow. He even made his first kill, albeit indirectly, his arrow reflecting off a raiders shield hitting another. However, he was later hit by a thrown axe in the shoulder and was almost killed. However, Ulysses intervened and saved his life. Bedridden for three months from a poisoned blade twinkled with paralysis toxins, his life plummeted to near-death. Fortunately, he recovered by the aid of a Breton Alchemist's remedies. Kaisarus finally made a full recovery, but the scar of his foolishness still stains his flesh, even now. By the age of ten, with the aid of his father's tutors who came from all corners of Cyrodiil, Kaisarus became fluent in many forms of Tamriellic linguistics and text. He also became intrigued with stories of folk-warriors of old that he read about in books and ancient tomes he found in the Imperial library. He became fascinated with notable characters of his day that he read about in stories from the library. Men like Suoibud Erol, Tiber Septim, Wulfharth, and Pelinal Whitestrake from the tales of old. By age 12, he was taught the full history of his illustrious lineage from Ulysses, and about his father's exploits. He learned of the lore of Attrebus the Second, who was the Emperor during the Fourth Era who came to power after his father's reign. Kaisarus learned that Attrebus was in power after the events of The Infernal City, and that before his reign as Emperor, he had been several things: Colovian warlord, a soldier in an outlaw army, and a king in Cyrodiil. He took the Imperial City back from his tyrannical father and seized control of a crumbling Empire. Attrebus Mede II became his Hero, and Kaisarus converted his name to Attrebus the Third for epitome, and dedicated himself to one day fulfilling the same heightened sense of pride and muscularity he had acquired during his lifetime. 'Adolescence' As he officially left princedom to join the Legion, he was transferred at age 16 to train with a young assortment of both male and female recruits in one of the Heartland's fiercest training forts, situated west of Chorrol. The recruits were divided into four groups of eight which was called an Imperial contubernium, the smallest organized unit of soldiers in the Imperial Army. Dreaming of becoming an intelligent, muscular and respected man, he set a goal for himself in the years of training to come: Whatever it takes to achieve, I will do! The idea of uniforms and medals appealed to him immensely, and army discipline was not particularly objectionable. He likened it to the discipline required for success-fullness and welcomed the regimentation--the firm, rigid structure. Given his father's military style, army life wasn't much different from being at home. He began training harder, and longer than the other initiates, who scolded him for his attempts as his type of goals were unheard of in Cyrodiil. He would do the daily routine of any Imperial recruit, waking at five in the morning and marching twenty miles daily; clean, polish and sharpen the weapons; practice swordplay in the training square and attending the military schooling classes. Unlike the other recruits, who would collapse after each day of training and sleep, Kaisarus would stay up an extra three hours either reading or exercising. The Legate heard of this and it became a dilemma, as over-training was not the traditional sport of the Cyrodiilic Military. Everyone despised his actions, claiming he needed to 'wake up' and he was 'dreaming', that he was not an ancient tale written on paper, but it only encouraged Kaisarus to train harder and harder. Fairly cruising through the life of a trainee legionary, he managed to befriend a narcissistic, paranoid Imperial named Rallus Wavrick, the direct descendant of the Wavrick bloodline. Together, the duo caused havoc throughout the dorm-rooms and during trainings; pulling pranks and gags on other legionnaires. 'Young Adult' 'Adult' 'Independent Elder' Ever since he was deployed in Skyrim in 4E 176, at the age of 64, he has hated the weather. The winds are always icy and stung at his formerly sun-favored skin. If it was not snowing, it was raining; if it was not raining, it was a dreaded overcast. Rarely would he see a day with clear skies and sunshine, and there was always a chill on the wind; promising cold, bitter nights. In his mind, he would recall Cyrodiil occasionally – the fields of rich green grass, brimming with assortments of wildflowers and so full of life. Buzzing with insects and all manner of small game. Beyond the fields where lush forests with trees that grew tall and thick, the sunlight that would stream through their canopy and dap the forest floor with flecks of gold. And when he concentrated he could still hear the crunch of leaves underneath his heavy, booted feet. ---- He attended the wedding of his first cousin, Vittoria Vici, on the 27th of Last Seed, 4E 201; also, the same date that the Harvest's End holiday was held. He arrived early in the morning with a handful of New Imperialium who was also highly embellished members of the Penitus Oculatus. Since the wedding was not until the early afternoon, he and his fidus achates, Rallus, decided to visit the Winking Skeever for a few ales. Surprised to see a bottle of aged White Tower Wine, he bought the bottle and split it with Rallus, seating themselves beside the cooking hearth on a table with a beheaded bear ornament above them; which made them a little uncomfortable as the Stormcloaks symbolized bears. They lost track of time and the wedding ceremony was beginning. Arriving slightly early, even after they wasted the entire day, they decided to visit the Temple of Divines for a blessing. Violent shouting and wails started the two, and they quickly left the temple and witnessed a commotion. Kaisarus thought that an attempt on Jarl Elisif's life was underway, but to his dismay, he witnessed his cousin collapse off of the balcony above the wedding plaza. An Argonian attired in crimson and ebony armor was assaulting the Penitus agents. Still inebriated from the wine, he slurred an order for the Argonian's head on a pike, prompting the Argonian to flee at the sight of Kaisarus. 'Vulnerable Elder' Since retiring from the Imperial Service after 89 years of age with nearly 70 years of dedicated Imperial Service, Kaisarus now enjoys the comfort of his home in Domum Medus, an ancient stronghold located high in the mountains in the Hjaalmarch hold. The love of his family and friends, and the willpower to seek peace and harmony has kept him alive throughout his eventful life. He acquired a profound sense of responsibility and justice. He still regrets the loss of his wife, but has ultimately found peace in life. His feelings took up a lot of space in his young life, although now he tends to protect himself and his prerogatives. As an elder, he would spend a lot of time furnishing and decorating his home, and was good with his hands and could be a jack-of-all-trades, notably a talented decorator. He began to become intrigued in Dwemer culture, and even was willing to venture into their ruins. In his spare time, he became the author of many well-received books on war and strategy, several of which are currently used as teaching material in military academies around Cyrodill. Personality Kaisarus is known as both an enigmatic, ambiguous figure who fights for Imperialistic ideals and laws. Since his deliberate switch to military instead of royalty, Kaisarus has been seen by many as the personification of endurance and Imperial willpower. Somehow Kaisarus always manages to survive, even risking his life needlessly, as long as it was a risk that lay along a path to victory. He is shown to care for others, as he has risked his life to save even a foot soldier countless times during a battle. He would always have a cocky yet strong smile planted on his face, ready to both spin a yarn or drop an order. He was known to have a close relationship with Sosia Mede before her passing, as he married her young and always looked at her with tenderness. His affection also descended when they conceived a child named Euios, whom latter became Emperor of the Imperial Legion. Over Kaisarus' eventful life, he demonstrated significant shifts in character as he aged, and became extremely knowledgeable as an elder. Physical Description Appearance Kaisarus in his youth, had natural straight hair fitted with constant, long brownish-auburn streaks sewn throughout his hair itself. At the base of his hairline, he allowed a few strands to hang just above his forehead. In middle age, his hairline vastly grew to the point in which he had to tie it back, and his fringe had to be shortened. He continued to allow his facial hair to grow past his 20th year of life, and has only shaped it and trimmed it down ever since. Throughout his youth, he was slender and had little to no strength, as he was pampered since he was heir to the throne of Cryodill. Though he trained as he aged, becoming a very excellent archer and light combat weaponry efficient. To aid his aim, he would always wear leather bandages over his right hand, a style he has used in his training, most likely to assist in handling the bow. He adorned many forms of attire in his lifetime; from the cloth of royalties to steel-clad, full-suited steel. Gaining a built muscle-mass and strength of a bear, he decided to aid the troops first hand, instead of by voice or finger. Inclined to an ectomorphic skeletal system, he was capable of increased muscle growth, endurance and agility. When nature gave him the ability to achieve the physical state of his ancestors through exercise, he undoubtedly complied. Combat Abilities Kaisarus possesses much skill in the art of the bow as well as one-handed combat. When in close-quarters, with the use of illusion spells, he would mask his presence with the skill of a master level mage, and not even the most heightened eyes could sense his presence at all, even when he is close, and that shows his skills when applying stealth. When caught in a duel, he uses his masterful skill with his stylets, preforming fast but damaging slices through the air, quickly striking and easily parrying. Though he does not favor a brute force style, Kaisarus's attacks seemingly resembles a crude, bone-breaking techniques, sometimes utilizing crippling strikes and vicious techniques. Another weapon he utilizes is his sheer intelligence and agility, as well as his natural physical resiliency and limberness. Rarely during the fights, if he became unarmed, Kaisarus only threw punches and knees on his opponents when countering. He also wields his blades with surgical precision in many of his kills. Kaisarus as such, has an iron-clad sense of justice, but tempers it with a calm, almost cold personality. Equipment Weaponry Kindness is a unique reflex bow, which in the Imperial folklore, was the bow of Attrebus I, and was said to never miss its mark. In some stories, this unfailing Bow was used as a trap that Kaisarus set up in the woods surrounding the Reach Imperial Camp. When a deer or person approached nearby, the bow would seek and fire as it was attracted to life, always hitting its target. This granted him and his legionnaires a small degree of protection from the rear against Stormcloaks and also a constant source of food for his men. Armor Guards of Cyrodill, is a cursed, sacred suit of armor which gives the wearer incredible strength, endurance and the ability to not feel pain. It does this by allowing its users to bypass the natural subconscious limits that prevent them from injuring themselves when using their full strength. It can temporarily cure damage by exerting antidote directly into bleeding wounds; apply supporting padding which reinforces broken bones and re-fits dislocated joints; and can utilize an emergency acupuncture procedure, which pierces the flesh from within the armor with thin barbs and spikes if required. For decades the mer and men victims of the Imperial conquests considered him a supernatural being because of his seeming invulnerability to any harm. Members of the Dominion, raiders and other militants on various occasions insisted that they stabbed the Legate dead center without harming him. Marriage Religious Views With the introduction of religion at a young age in the Imperial City, religion in his life was not without complexities. Kaisarus tried to make it broad enough to appease his own understandings of religious pantheon and practices. His idea of religion became slightly esoteric in nature, to the point of him rarely boasting his beliefs. He understood that every religion was connected with some belief system supported by its pantheon, which he deeply respected no matter the religion. As an attempt of civil-practice, he tried to get rid of the rituals of the Imperial pantheon as far as possible. To Kaisarus, religion was an institution made by ingenuity to solve practical affairs as well as spiritual matters. Likewise, he lived out his life passively worshiping a chosen section of the Imperial pantheon. He allowed Talos to stay a Divine, despite the White-Gold Concordant. Every time he visited a new town, he made sure that before he left, he would attend the local temple and worship his gods. On the occasion, he would leave an offering of either food, money, potions or expensive items. As he still saw Talos as a Divine, he would visit his shrines, wear his amulet and always gain his blessing. Home Currently, he resides in Domum Medus. Favorite Foods Kaisarus deeply enjoys venison meat above all other meat, as venison has a lot going for it. Its ferrous, gamey flavor is far more flavorsome than flabby pork or cheap chicken to him. Venison chops or venison soup accompanied by sliced Eidar cheese and grilled Leeks, drowned with sour mash Cyrodilic brandy was his dream meal. He could also down a dozen sweet rolls in an instant if they were available, and his most praised beverage is White Tower Wine. Weekly Routine Tales Battle for Solitude - Was a commanding officer for the Imperials. Attributes Dialogue Category:Mede Bloodline Category:Imperial Legionnaire Category:Imperial